


A Shy Boy Walks Into An Adult Store...

by Saphyrah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Butt Plugs, Confident Dean, Dildos, M/M, Nipple Play, Sam bringing Dean flowers, Sex Shop, Sex Shop AU, Sex Toys, Shy Sam, Shy Sam Winchester, Virgin Sam Winchester, the boy is too cute, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphyrah/pseuds/Saphyrah
Summary: Sam has been dying to buy a toy to fulfil his needs. Dean is the owner of Sam's sex shop of choice, and he can't wait to show the virgin Sam the magic of sex toys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters were posted on my Wincest Instagram account @wxncxst.trxsh! I'll try to write a few more chapters over the following months. Enjoy!

Sam was a little nervous. Well, maybe “a little” didn't quite cover it. He was shy, very shy, and actually he would've preferred to buy this stuff online. But he couldn't let his room mate find out what he had ordered, so he had to do this the old fashioned way – by going to a store. Not any store though. An adult store. A sex toy store. Sam was gay, he had known that for a long time, but he had never been with another man before. He wanted to, of course, but well, he was shy. A few days ago, Sam decided to finally get some toys. Always only using his own fingers wasn't enough and he wasn't dumb, so he wouldn't stick just anything up his ass. Sam had parked his car a few blocks away and now nervously looked down the street. To Sam's delight, nobody saw him enter the little store.

Dean looked up as his first customer of the day opened the door to his sex shop. Not many people bought toys in a store anymore these days, so Dean's work days were mostly peaceful. He put away the magazine he had been reading and got up. “Hello, I'm Dean. Can I help you with something?”, he asked softly. The young man in front of him was beautiful, even though he seemed to be nervously sweating. “I, uh. Just looking around, I guess”, the other male said quietly and turned around to avoid Dean's eyes. “Sure thing, man. If you have any questions, I'm over here”, Dean said after a short pause. Damn, Dean loved shy men. It was so easy to corrupt them, it was so exciting to show them what real sexual pleasure felt like. But Dean wasn't pushy, so he sat down again, content with just looking at the handsome young man every now and then.

Sam tried not to blush, but of course failed miserably at doing so. There were so many toys. All shapes and forms. Short, long, thick, thin, red, blue, pink, black, some even had glitter in them. Of course Sam knew what a dildo was, and he knew how butt plugs and cock rings worked. But the majority of the toys were a complete mystery to Sam. There were small balls on a string, something that seemed like a penis pump, pin wheels (doesn't that hurt?) and a lot of toys of which Sam had no idea what they were used for.

Sam turned away from the strange toys and walked to the dildo section of the store. His plan was to get a cheap, simple dildo, maybe a butt plug, some lube and condoms and then leave as soon as possible. “Jesus”, Sam exhaled quietly as he saw how many dildos there were. Over a hundred different models. “How do I choose one?”, he whispered, talking to himself, but Dean had heard. He got up quickly and walked towards the other man. “You could tell me what you like, and then I'll find the perfect toy for your needs”, Dean said with a charming smile as he stood next to Sam.

“I don't know”, Sam squeaked in surprise and blushed even more. Dean thought it was adorable.  
“Is this gonna be your first toy?”, Dean asked and raised an eyebrow. Fantastic, it seemed like the guy was a virgin. Sam nodded and bit his lip. “Then I'd suggest you start with a smaller one. You can choose between plain ones or veiny ones, and ones with balls or without. We also have suction cup dildos.” Dean said and picked out a few from the shelf to show him. Sam nodded, wishing he could just grab one and leave. “Which one would you recommend… uh, Dean?”, Sam finally whispered. Dean smirked. He had hoped for that question. “This one is long, but thin, and I personally enjoy my dildos with balls. The suction cup makes anal practice a lot more fun.

What's your name?” Dean took a basic nude dildo in his hand and began to open the box. “My… name's Sam.”  
“See, Sam, you can touch it. It's not gonna bite… feel the texture? Now imagine that sliding into you. I guarantee that it's gonna feel similar to a real one, even though nothing… and I mean nothing… compares to a big, thick cock plunging into your tight hole.”

Dean's blunt words almost made Sam choke, his face turned fire red and he began to stutter. “That's… yeah, I'll… take… cock, no, the dildo, I mean. Shit. I'll… just take it… please.”  
“Sam, right? No reason to be nervous around me, dude. We're all just here to enjoy sex. You'll love that toy.” Dean grinned. God, he loved making virgins blush. And judging by Sam's reaction to his dirty talk, the boy was definitely a virgin.

“What about you go home and test this sweet baby, and if you like it, you come back and see what else I've got to offer you?”, Dean suggested as he walked over to the register. Sam, totally taken by surprise, followed obediently and paid for his toy. A second later, he was standing outside the sex shop, a box with a dildo in his backpack and his thoughts centering around the hot guy who just sold him said dildo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been right, the toy was amazing. Sam had spent the whole evening riding his new dildo and now he was both happy and sore. The whole day, Sam thought about going back to the store and letting Dean choose more toys for him. Sam was a horny guy, nobody could blame him for that, right?

So when he got out of his last class for the day, Sam knew he couldn't just go home. Before he could even think about it, he was standing in front of the little sex shop again, probably even more nervous than the first time.  
Dean looked up as Sam opened the door and walked up to him. It wasn't a surprise to him that Sam was back, though, he had known from the start that Sam would need more. The boy was a slut at heart, Dean could recognize those in seconds.

“You're back”, Dean chuckled lightly as he got up to greet Sam. “I take it you liked the toy?”, he added.  
Sam's face heated up as he nodded slowly. Heck yes, he had loved that toy. Never before had he felt something so deep inside himself.

“Left you feeling pretty full, huh? Bet you came a lot last night.” Dean purred and grabbed one of the toys he had picked out for Sam. “I bet you'd like this one. It's specifically designed to hit your prostate, you know, the most sensitive spot… and it vibrates too”, Dean explained to the still quiet Sam who was nervously playing with his fingers. “Are your nipples sensitive?”, Dean kept asking which caused the young man in front of him to squirm. “I, uh, don't know?”, Sam whispered. He had never even thought about his nipples, weren't nipples a girl's thing? But before he could say or do anything else, he felt a hand underneath his shirt. He gasped, surprised, as Dean's fingers pinched his left nipple. As Dean moved to his right nipple, he involuntarily moaned. Maybe his nipples were indeed sensitive. “W-What are you doing?”, Sam whimpered as he stepped back until he felt a shelf in his back.

“I'm testing, Sammy. I need to know if you're nipples are sensitive”, Dean chuckled as if that had been a stupid question. He kept pinching and playing with Sam's nipples, drawing soft moans from the younger man's lips.  
“Listen to me now, Sammy. I'm gonna have to see what you like… what you can take… so I can choose the best toys for you”, Dean purred into Sam's ear as he pressed him against a wall. “Are you in for that, hm? Do you want me to stop?” And with dark, lust filled eyes, Sam shook his head.

A few minutes later Sam was reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess, his shirt was laying on the floor while Dean abused his nipples. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's neck. “Oh, you don't want me to stop, right? I could do anything to you”, Dean smirked as he dragged his teeth over Sam's skin. “Please”, Sam whined, exposing his neck more. Dean took that as an invitation to suck a hickey to his skin. “Pull down your pants, Sammy”, was his next order and to his delight, the younger obeyed immediately. “I'll try out the toy I was telling you about, let's see if you like it”, Dean whispered and nibbled on Sam's earlobe, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. God, the man was jelly underneath his fingers, just like Dean had hoped he would. Sam was a beautiful young man, dimples, amazing hair, and those sunflower colored eyes. And Dean had always had a thing for tall guys.

One hand slipped into Sam's boxers, the other one grabbed his ass. “Oh fuck”, Sam moaned, his voice hoarse. The older one grinned. “I knew you'd come back, you know? I knew you'd want more”, and with these words, Dean slid the prostate massager deep into Sam's ass. The younger screamed in pain and pleasure, and then Dean sunk down to his knees and took Sam's cock into his mouth. It took Sam about two minutes until he came hard right into Dean's mouth. The intense vibrations in his ass and the sensation of having his cock sucked for the first time were too much for Sam and he screamed in pleasure.  
“Good boy”, Dean praised Sam as he pulled away. “I think you should keep the toy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam thought long and hard about what had happened at the sex shop the other day. He hadn't gone back there, he hadn't met Dean ever since he had cum down his throat. Something always held Sam back, one time he had even parked in front of the store but had taken off again without getting out of the car. They hadn't talked, not much during “it”, how Sam described the most explosive orgasm of his entire life, and not at all after. Sam had bought the toy without taking it out of his ass, and Dean had given Sam a pink butt plug for free. Sam had been wearing it almost daily ever since.

Sam stared at the red flowers right in front of him. Why had he thought that buying Dean flowers was a good idea? Now he had to drive back to the store if he didn't want the roses to welk. What a stupid decision to bring someone flowers just because that someone could make you cum harder than ever before in your life. A few minutes later, Sam was on his way to the sex shop.  
“I'm stupid, I'm stupid. What kind of dude does that?”, Sam muttered to himself as he pushed the door open. With narrow eyes he looked around, hoping that nobody else was there. Luckily, the store was empty except for Dean who was, as always, sitting behind the counter. 

“What kind of dude does what?”, Dean asked as he looked up. Oh shit, the guy was carrying flowers.  
“Um, bring flowers. That's a girls thing, right?” Sam blushed, and Dean realized that he loved his blush. “I'd, uh, happily take them. I love flowers”, Dean mumbled and got up slowly. Sam was back here, so that meant that he didn't hate him, right? Dean had never wanted Sam to hate him. What he had done the other night had seemed right at that time and well, Sam had cum pretty hard, so he couldn't have been to bad. Sam handed Dean the flowers who smelled at them. “Thank you very much, Sam. But… why did you bring me flowers?”, Dean smiled brightly.

“I, uh, was very shy when I met you–“ “And I like your shyness”, Dean interrupted. “Very shy, and I was kinda… caught off-guard by your… actions. But I liked them! I'd love to… get to know you better.” Sam let out a shaky breath. “Wow, I've never heard you talk that much”, Dean mumbled, a bright smile forming on his lips. He walked around the counter and up to Sam, pressing himself against him. “So, Sammy… are you asking me out?”, Dean purred and cupped his cheek. The younger man immediately leaned into the touch. “More like, are you here to continue where we left off the other night?”, Dean continued and gently pushed Sam against the counter. Judging by Sam's boner Dean could feel against his thigh, it was the latter. Not that Dean was surprised. He chuckled lightly and then pulled Sam down for a hard kiss, lips moving in sync and Dean exploring Sam's mouth with his tongue until he heard him moan into his mouth. “Jesus, baby, I haven't been kissed this passionately in years”, Dean whispered and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. “Why don't we go to my place, hm? I've got a few new toys to show you...”, Dean purred and was rewarded with an eager nod. “Thought so”, Dean added.

Between kisses and a lot of groping, Dean and Sam made their way upstairs to Dean's little apartment. In the dark, Dean undressed Sam, taking his time kissing and nibbling at the other's skin. “You sure you wanna do this?”, Dean whispered at one point. Sam, hands cuffed to Dean's bedframe and a vibrator buried in his ass, whimpered. “Please fuck me”, he begged, his sudden desparation causing his former shyness to vanish into thin air. Gone was the blushing, stuttering guy. The man on Dean's bed was a moaning, precum dripping mess. And he was smoking hot. Dean couldn't believe that Sam was his to corrupt and to pleasure and to kiss, this beautiful young man that had come to buy his first sex toy just a few days ago. Dean couldn't wait to find out what else Sam could offer him. Dean pulled out the vibe and replaced it with his cock, sliding right home with a deep, hoarse moan.


End file.
